Takeshi's Birthday
by O-taku-tome
Summary: It's our favorite runners birthday (10/10). A date night with Take at a nice restaurant and a surprise for the quiet, comic-loving goofball. Rated M for reasons. NSFW.


_**Takeshi's Birthday**_

She stood in the mirror, redoing her hair once more while looking over her dress. _I suppose I could go with something a little more daring…but…_ The knock from the other side startled her from her thoughts as his monotone voice echoed from the other side.

"We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up, Little Duck."

She glanced up at the clock and noticed he was right. It was his day and she'd been making him wait for the last twenty minutes while she frivolously tore through her closet in an effort to find something for their date. She called out an apology and hastily finished her hair, deciding not to change her outfit as she threw a large satchel over her shoulder and opened her room door.

He was sitting on the couch, looking through last month's copy of Shonen Hop, when she emerged from her room. He was lost in reading and didn't notice right away, not until she spoke up.

_"Sorry Take, I didn't mean to take so long."_

Her voice caught him by surprise, and he glanced up from his magazine with a trace of a smile on his lips. He watched her while she made her way over to the full length mirror, and caught her eyes through in the reflection once she glanced back after toying with the hemming of her dress.

_"Do I look okay?"_

He didn't reply, he usually never did when she'd ask something like that. The smile on his face growing wider, and his eyes lighting up in the reflection was all she needed for an answer. She smiled widely back as she turned around and faced him.

_"Should we go?"_

He nodded and tossed the magazine to the side, as he went to the door, opening it for his girlfriend as they left the apartment together.

~QQ~

The way his cheeks were growing more and more red after each glass made her giggle. Takeshi never really enjoyed being the center of attention, especially on his birthday, so when they'd gone to the restaurant, were taken to a private room for two, and were personally waited on by the staff, it led him to his wine, one glass after another, after another, and that was just what she wanted. She chuckled as they clinked their next round of glasses together, slowly enjoying hers while he gulped his down, finally relaxing his shoulders while he started enjoying his evening a little more. She was embarrassed by what she had planned after dinner, and wanted him to be a little tipsy so she wouldn't have to go through explaining the intent behind her surprise. As the dessert course came out, he looked at her with semi-glassed over eyes. She giggled.

_"What did you think about dinner?"_  
>"You look so beautiful tonight."<p>

She was taken aback by his earnest confession, blushing fiercely. He was a man a few words, but the ones he chose to say always ended up making her smile. She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by his next comment.

"I can't wait to til we get back home."

He raised a suggestive eyebrow at her. She was already planning how the night would end for them, but hearing he had the same thing in mind made the heat rise in her cheeks. He simply smiled and they finished their meal without another word. The check came and he snatched it up quickly, which made her laugh. In the car, she had taken his wallet and placed the money to pay for dinner inside. Take always wanted to be the one to pay for everything in public, and although she loved that side of him, it made her feel bad that she couldn't convince him to let her pay sometimes. This was the solution they had resorted to, and while at first he complained, he'd eventually come around to the compromise. They got up and thanked the staff, bowing to them as they left the restaurant. She had taken the keys for the car, since he was in a little less than good condition to drive, and didn't know where they'd be heading next anyway. He sat in the passenger side as she started the car, and leaned over slightly, planting the softest kiss on her cheek. She blushed and looked over, Takeshi merely winking at her before checking his phone. They headed off into the opposite direction of their apartment, and she could see him turn to face her from the corner of her eye.

"So, where are we headed?"

She shook her head and smiled, keeping her eyes on the road.

_"It's a surprise, just wait and see."_

He frowned at her lack of her explanation, and glanced at the road, before leaning over to her side, resting a hand on her leg.

"What kind of surprise?"

He slowly moved his hand up her thigh and her breath hitched, as a wicked smile graced his lips.

_"I said j-just wait to s-see."_

He brought his hand closer to her center, and she swatted it away, blushing fiercely while she refused to meet his eyes. He pouted as he sat back in his chair and acquiesced to her request. The ten minute ride seemed so long to him, as he stole glances of his beloved, his mind racing through all the things he wanted to do to her once they were behind closed doors. He was embarrassed, clearly the full effect of the wine was getting to him, as was she, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, adjusting himself as they made their way into a parking lot. He looked around in awe as she stopped and they exited the car. _A hotel? _His mind was filled with questions as he untucked his shirt to hide a growing concern in his pants, following her as she made her way to the reception desk. The attendant handed her keys to a room, and his eyes grew wide momentarily. She looked up at him and smiled while she grabbed his hand, heading to the elevators and stepping inside once the doors opened.

_"Wait until you see the room I got. It has a-"_

He interrupted her sentence with a hard kiss, pushing her against the back of the elevator, assaulting her with his tongue, and swallowing the gasp she let out into his mouth. She tried to push him away for a breath of air, but he would have none of that, pulling her closer and grinding against her as he squeezed the bottom of her sweet cheeks. Once the elevator bell rang, he pulled away and looked in her flushed face, quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her off the lift.

"Which room is it?"

His husky tone sent chills through her spine as she handed him the room keys. He quickly scanned the label, before stomping off to the left, pulling her roughly behind him. She couldn't say a word, red in the face and staring at his back as she tried to keep up with his pace. They reached the end of the hall and he inserted the key swiftly, throwing her through the open door, and following her, eyes glassy yet darkened with lust. She only had time to set her bag down before he pounced her again, upsetting her balance as she fell into the soft bed with him on top. His hands felt hot against her skin as they explored her legs, another gasp leaving her lips as her dress was being pushed up, and he made his way across, around and down her backside, before one hand slowly made its way to her now hot center. He moaned into her ear and she responded, bucking her hips into his hand as a stifled moan left her lips. He paused and looked at her feverishly, slight disappointment showing in his face.

"Don't hold back."

She leaned up to kiss him gently and then looked into his eyes,

_"W-we don't have to hurry, let's enjoy ourselves."_

She eased her way from under him, embarrassed and flushed, straightening her dress as she walked to the doors on the other side of the room. Anything done in her apartment was always rushed and hushed, for the consideration of her roommate, as the girl offered the same courtesy when her boyfriend came by, so he was anxious to hear his love's whimpers and moans in full force. He sighed and laid back as he watched the way her hips wiggled, following the movement with his head. He noticed the wine on the table to the right of her, and stood to pour them a couple glasses. She pulled open the doors right as he made his way to her side, glasses in hand. He gawked at the sight in front of him, while she took her glass and clinked it against his.

_"Happy Birthday handsome."_

Outside, there was a private bath big enough for 4, a serene setting surrounded by trees and rocks, and the inviting steam rising from the water. She patted his shoulder as he stood in awe as she finished her drink quickly, walking to the bathroom to grab a towel as she slipped out of her outfit. When she returned, he was already inside, smiling at her and patting the water next to him. She set her glass next to his on the table and went to join him, boldly dropping the towel in front of him before stepping inside the bath. His eyes widened at the teasing move and he felt himself growing once more, as she slipped next to him and sighed softly.

_"This is nice, isn't it?"_

She smiled sweetly at him, and he grinned back.

"I never would have expected this from you. This is… wonderful."

He ran a wet hand down her cheek and into her hair, pulling her softly toward him and joining their lips together in a sweet, gentle loving kiss. His next was less delicate, as his slipped his tongue inside her, tasting the tart wine left on her tongue from moments before. She leaned into him, pressing herself to his chest and capturing his whimpers in her lips, running a hand through his hair as his made their way all over her body, exploring the soft sensation of the waters and her skin. Once his hands made their way down her back once more, he lifted her into his lap, his lips teasing her nipples as she wrapped her arms around him, grinding against his hardness and sweetly sighing into his ear, as he moaned against her breast. His lips met hers once more, hungrier and with more desire than before, and she met him full force as their battled for control with their tongues. He stopped momentarily, and looked at her, eyes full of desire and heat as hers were clouded over with lust and affection.

_"What's wrong?"_

She inquired breathily and he twitched against her opening, then, without warning, scooping her into his arms as he lifted her onto the side of the bath.

"I think the heat's getting to my head."  
><em>"Haha more like all the wine you had earlier."<em>

She giggled as he placed soft kiss after kiss onto her wet skin starting from her neck and slowly making his way down, stopping at her stomach when she gently pulled his face up.

_"This is your day, I should be the one..."_

He slipped a finger inside her wetness and she moaned sweetly.

"This.." he slid another finger into her as she was running her hands over his hair, gripping his head from the back and trying to control herself, "is what I want."

He continued his way down, grinning at her responsive body as his tongue reached her hot core. She rocked her hips closer to him as he devoured her juices, lapping up every bit and moaning against her clit, causing her to whimper with pleasure. His continued assault with his hand and tongue caused her to reach her peak and she dug her nails into his shoulders, pressing her lips closed as the habit of trying to stay quiet took over. He clicked his tongue and scoffed as he continued to play with her pulsing walls.

"Now now, we're going to have to break that habit."  
><em>"Sorry, I'm just so used to having to keep quiet."<em>

Take slowly kissed his way back up to her lips, stopping momentarily to bite her nipples softly, sweetly sucking them before kissing her once more. He brought his hardness to her, pausing for a moment and raising an eyebrow at her, while she simply nodded, sending him thrusting into her. She cried out with pleasure and he gasped at the sensation from the angle which they were positioned. He kept a slower steady pace, a hand behind her head and one on her ass as he steadied himself in the water, while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing against him with each thrust, bringing her lips to his neck and sucking hard in a few different places and leaving darkening circles on his skin. The feeling made him sigh heavily as he grasped her both her cheeks and she placed her hands next to her sides, gently lifting herself so he could thrust deeper inside of her. He returned the favor to her neck, running his tongue along it, and leaving one large bruise, biting her softly as she squealed with delight. She moaned his name loudly and he paused for a moment, stunned. She blushed furiously and apologized for her uncontrolled volume. His lips feverishly met hers and just as quickly left, when he looked at her once more.

"Say it again."  
><em>"S-say what?"<em>

Her throaty voice made him bite his lip, as he began pounding into her once more, his hands now around her wrists as he kissed her once more.

"Say my name like that again."

He sucked her left nipple into his mouth, biting it almost harshly and she cried out again.

_"T-Take! That's too rough!"_  
>"Do you want me to stop?"<p>

He moved to her other breast, gently running his tongue along her nipple and the softness surrounding it, eliciting another load moan from her lips.

_"N-n-o, please d-don't stop..."_

He chuckled against her nipple and bit it, slightly softer than before, and made his way up to her ears, mumbling incoherently as she began to tighten around him.

"Come on, just say it one more time..."

With each thrust he went deeper and deeper into her, her hot juices and clenching walls making it harder and harder for him not to cum first. He nibbled her earlobe and whispered her name sweetly, causing her to whimper, as her arms started to give way. Take quickly lifted her and supported her weight as she wrapped her arms around him, biting down on his neck to stifle herself. He shook her off and held her tighter.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear you scream my name."

He buried his face into her neck and she gripped his shoulders, as his final thrusts sent her over the edge.

_"Taakkeeesshiiiii!"_

She screamed as her orgasm rode the syllables of his name, her peak making him reach his own, as he moaned her name into her neck, his thrusts sending a wave of his essence filling her completely. He set her back down onto the side of the bath, resting his head against her chest as she softly stroked his hair.

_"Happy Birthday Takeshi."_  
>"Thanks, I love you so much."<br>_"I love you too."_

He raised his head to exchange a sweet kiss with his lover, before lifting her up completely and stepping out of the tub, walking over to the bed and laying down, letting her rest on top of his wet body.

_"Take, we're going to get the blankets all wet."_  
>"Eh."<p>

She giggled and tried to move, but he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?"

A blush creeped into his cheeks and she chuckled. With that face, how could she possibly say no?


End file.
